warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Two-legs to cats
Dont forget to check out Two-legs to cats/Allegiances Chapter 1~''Flameheart'' Five kids had played tag, hide n seek, kick ball, and catch, now tired and bored. "Nothing. To. Do." Kiana said sitting there blowing a piece of paper out of her face. "Agreed" Eveyr oen but Sierra said. "Well we na always play warriors?" Sierra suggested "No! I wont let you fill your minds with such nonsense" Sierra's mother said taking a Bluestar's Prophecy book and throwing it in the trash. All the kids stared at her in shock as she stomped off. Once she stomped off, the kids huddled up and whispered- "I'm Tired of our Parents getting rid of our books and grounding us every time we mention Warriors!" Sean whispered "Tell you all what. . . we get our reamaining books, food, water hair brush, and such and sneak out tonight...and be a real Clan" Serra whispered. They all nodded in agreement *that night* All five kids met up at the edge of the neighborhood near the woods. Sierra had two young boys with her. "I though-?" Sean was cut off. "They threatened to tell mom" Sierra explained. Will and Jazz nodded. "Okay our Warrior names and who will be leader and Clan name" Sierra said and they nodded. . . _____________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 2~''Pinefur'' "I want to be leader!" Jazz cried. Sierra gave him a stern look, signaling to be quiet. "I'll tell mom if you don't!" "Look Jazz, I let you come, that's all you asked! And plus. . . You're not even old enough. You'd be a new apprentice!" "Whatever. . ." Jazz murmured. As they where arguing, Sierra saw a movement at the corner of her eye. "Leon!" It was Sean who spoke. "What are you doing here?" Sierra asked. "I heard about what your mom did, Sierra. How could she throw a beautiful Warriors book in the trash? I'm coming with you. It's time we stand up for our rights!" "Great!" Sean said happily. "I have a request though." Leon said steadily. "Yes?" Sierra asked curiously. "May I be the Clan deputy?" "Okay Leon. But, you do realize we need Warrior names right?" "Yes, that's what StarClan is for." Leon said. "Okay, then! Lets go! We can make our decision about the Clan name and all once we find the perfect place for our Clan." Sean said. They ran down the slope into the woods. Finally, they are standing up for our rights! _____________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 3~''Flameheart'' The five kids ran through the trees. Jazz, since he was so young, was being carried. "Stop!" Sierra said and they looked it was a small tree like place they where in a circle with limbs and leaves so far out that it made a tree like dome and a small tree had a tunnel that led inside the dome. "Camp!" Sean shrieked the others nodded. "Okay we need a leader and medicine cat and a clan name. All of you choose your names I'll be....Iceflower" Sierra said. The other chose there names "Thornfur" Sean said "Frostpelt" Kiana said "Patchpelt" Leon said "Pinefur" Lizzie said "Okay now we need a leader, a medicine cat, and a Clan name" "I'll be medicine cat I know a thing or two about herbs" Kiana or the now named Frostpelt said "Thank you kia- or i mean Frostpelt" sierra or Iceflower Said. "if anything I think Iceflower should be leader" Leon said the others nodded. "If you think I can lead a Clan...Well that counts choosing Will and Jazz apprentice names......" Sierra said. "I'll do it" she finished and the new Clan cheered "Icestar! Icestar! Icestar!" the kids cheered *time skip* The kids flopped down on the sleeping bags in the new dens after they had rested for a bit Icestar called a meeting The kids gathered round with Will and Jazz standing in front of the small hill it had been there for so long the dirt on the hill had hardened like a rock "Will until you earn your warrior name you will be called....Lionpaw! your mentor will be....Patchpelt!" Icestar star called lionpaw ran up the Patchpelt "Jazz until you earn your warrior name you will be called.....Whitepaw your mentor will be Thornfur!" Icestar called Whitepaw ran up to Thornfur "I am Icestar and we are SnowClan!" Yells of agreement came and then chanting for the new apprentices "Whitepaw,Lionpaw Whitepaw Lionpaw!" the Clan cheered. They still needed a a Moonstone...or a Moonbush. . . _____________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 4~''Pinefur'' The sky was just cracking the first lights of dawn. The morning was chilly. The kids had all slept in their assigned Dens. "Wake up everyone!" Icestar yowled The kids came scurrying out of their Dens. "It's cold!" Whitepaw complained. "You're the one who decided to come with us. Now you are in the wild. How do you think the real Warriors feel?" Icestar growled at the puny apprentice-kid. "Warriors is just a made up book series. And plus, how can you even give us Warriors and Apprentice names if there is no StarClan, and you didn't even try to ask of approval?" Whitepaw retorted. "How dare you say that! StarClan is REAL. And so are the Warriors! I have to get approval from a Moonstone! And around here there would be a Moonbush. That's how!" Icestar spat with anger in her eyes. "This is exactly why mom doesn't want you reading the books! You take things so seriously! I'm 7 years old and I know none of that is real!" Whitepaw was getting furious at this point. "You're 7 moons! Not years! I don't have time to argue! I need to lead this Clan!" Icestar retorted. The others heard the argument and were standing around to see what was going on. "Stop arguing, Whitepaw. Today we set out to find the Moonbush, so we can get approval from StarClan. There is no time to argue with one another." Patchpelt said calmly. "Aren't we going to hunt?" Thornfur asked "Eww, I'm not eating raw rabbit and mouse and YUCK!" Lionpaw yelled with disgust. They all ignored him. "Yes, Thornfur, go hunt. Bring Pinefur with you." Icestar demanded. *Time lapse* They had all eaten. "Lets set off for the Moonbush. It might be a long journey, but it'll be worth it." Icestar exclaimed. "No it won't!" Whitepaw whined. "Let's go!" _____________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 5~''Flameheart The Clan set off to find the Moonbush, they traveled two a days time until they came across a clearing one night... As the moon hung into the middle of the sky the berries turned from purple to silver and small speckles on the berries formed.... "Whoa....." Lionpaw said as he stared at the bush in awe. Icestar went up to the bush her leg brush one of the berries and she fell over with a loud THUMP, As she fell asleep from the touch of the moonbush Frostpelt tried to get Icestar up but ended up falling asleep as well she woke up and Icestar was standing there in shock "Icestar what happened?!"she yelled "That's what happens when all leader get there nine lives, young one. Being a medicine cat, I expected you would know that" someone said Frostpelt looked and and saw......STARCLAN CATS?! AND....FIRESTAR?! "Y-your Firestar a great leader..." Frostpelt said. Firestar nodded Frostpelt suddenly felt and pain like she never felt before as all her friends entered the dream they had touched moonbush as well even Whitepaw they all felt the pain as well... The kids woke up to find them selves as.... cats!? "I have nine lives now...." Icestar said unsure of what to do. "This isnt possible?!" Whitepaw shrieked "We tried to tell you" Thornfur said as he got used to his new body "We better get going back to camp, Come on!" Icestar yowled and dashed off the others followed her...this was snowclan.....So far Chapter 6~''Pinefur'' I can't believe it! Whitepaw shrieked. "Does this mean I was wrong? And StarClan IS real?" "Yes, little one. We are now Clan cats. And StarClan, is who we worship." Icestar explained as they reached the camp. The cats flopped down in the clearing. Thornfur spoke next. "So wait. . . I can never be called Sean again? That's it. I can never go back?" Thronfur asked worriedly. "That's something you have to ask StarClan, if you get the chance." Icestar mewed gently. "I don't want this!" Lionpaw shrieked. Lionpaw bounded down the slope as fast as his body could go. Dirt cascading everywhere. "Lionpaw! Get back here! You're a Clan cat now! Isn't that what you wanted?" Frostpelt yowled, but Lionpaw had vanished. "I would say he was going back home to Twolegplace, but she doesn't know the way. Remember, we carried him." Patchpelt hissed "We have to search!" Icestar yowled As they went to run down the slope where Lionpaw had bounded, Icestar heard a noise behind them. "Stop!" She hissed, signaling with her tail to be silent. They turned around to see Twolegs behind them. They where talking to one another, but the cats couldn't understand them anymore. "Our parents must be searching for us! They sent police out!" Icestar whispered. "The Twoleg leaped toward the cats and was spitting with what sounded like rage. "Run!" _____________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 7~''Flameheart'' i forgot my dad was a police man! Thornfur yowled as the cats ran for there lives they soon got away and found a certain tabby golden shape curled up in the grass.....Lionpaw! "i dont want this i dont want them following the clan i dont want this to happen make them go away please' lionpaw mumbled to himself loud enough for the clan to hear 'so thats why he said i dont want this he saw the police man two-leg!" pinefur said making lionpaws head shoot up "Are are they gone?" Lionpaw asked worry in his voice. "yes the two-legs are gone lets go back to the tree-dome-camp" Icestar said they all nodded and went back to camp. "I dont know why i was worrying i always wanted to be turned into a cat Thornfur said.." Patchpelt came over to Thornfur and pinefur.. "Your on a patrol with me Icestar said to bring back any loners or Rogue that seem friendly hostile ones will attack right away" Patchpelt explained and the two nodded getting up from there places Patchpelt and Thornfur called Lionpaw and Whitepaw over the cats raced into the forest -time...skip- The cats had traveled through all the territory and was heading back to camp. Thornfur saw movement in the corner of his eye and jumped in it. it was a SIlver tabby She-cat With green eyes and a golden tabby chest and under-belly The she-cat looked into his eyes and gasped "Sean! Sean its me Kate!" The she-cat yowled and Thornfur jumped back in suprise "K-kate?! How did you get turned into a cat?!" thornfur asked in shock "I fell asleep under a bush with silver berries in the middle of the night" kate said pawing at the ground and added- "I had been reading the books as you know and snapped when my parents burned the apprentices quest book i had got that day....when i got turned into a cat i took on the name Minnow" Kate...or Minnow explained "After we got turned into cats we formed SnowClan. Im Patchpelt this is Thornfur, Thats lionpaw and whitepaw there icestar Frostpelt and thats pinefur" Patchpelt said. minnow looked into there eyes to see who they where when they were human "I see....Can i join Snowclan?" Minnow asked "We were just on our way back to Camp! You got lucky! Pinefur said and they led Minnow to camp.. "Icestar we found kate she got turned into a cat too and wants to join SnowClan!" Patchpelt called the cats scrambled around Minnow "Kate?!" "Its really kate!" "How did she-?" They where cut off by Icestar "Kate has taken on the name Minnow and wants to join SnowClan so From now on Kate will be called..Minnowheart!" Icestar called and the kids cheered for the newly named Minnowheart "Minnowheart! Minnowheart! Minnowheart!" the cats cheered on the way to the den Minnowheart fell and landed on top of...Thornfur. Minnowheart blushed and got off with a quick sorry and dashed off.... Chapter 8~''Pinefur'' *~Time skip~* It had been a few days since Minnowheart had joined SnowClan. She had loved life as a cat so far. She had been sticking around Thornfur a lot, but not talking to him. The rest of the new Clan was still setting up Dens and a camp entrance. Icestar was giving out orders to her cats, while Patchpelt and Pinefur where setting up hunting patrols. Minnowheart was helping with the Warriors' Den when Thornfur padded up behind her. "Hey, Minnowheart. D-Do you wanna go hunting with me?" Thornfur mewed with a softness in his voice. "AHH!" Minnowheart yowled, as a result of being startled by Thornfur. "Sorry." "Oh, i- it's fine. U-um, s-sure. . ." Minnowheart mewed shyly. By this time, Minnowheart and Thornfur where hunting in the pine invaded forest. "Gotcha!" Minnowheart hissed when she caught a plump squirrel. "Nice one!" Thornfur yowled. "Hey, I wanna take you back here for a second, if that's okay with you, Minnowheart." Thornfur meowed, with a gleam in his wide, brown eyes. "Sure, if that's what you want." Minnowheart mewed innocently. *~Time skip~* They where back at camp at this point, the Clan still working on their Camp. "Hey Minnowheart, what's up? You look like you just mated with a tree! Haha." Frostpelt exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm g-good. I think I'm going to take a nap, i-if that's okay with you?" Minnowheart mewed shakily. "You don't want any fresh-kill?" Frostpelt asked. "N-no. I-I'm g-good. Th-thanks." Minnowheart whispered. Minnowheart started to pad off when Frostpelt stopped her. "I'm a medicine cat you know, Minnowheart. I know there is something wrong. StarClan doesn't have to tell me that. Tell me, what has happened?" Frostpelt asked firmly. "I'm fine, don't worry, I-I'm just tired, that's all." "Yeah, that doesn't explain your pelt all messed up. And where is Thornfur, didn't he go with you? What's going on Minnowheart?" "Like I said, I'm all good. And Thornfur went to go to eat and went in the Den. And my pelt- I was just running f-fast, t-that's all. . ." Minnowheart explained. Minnowheart padded weakly away into the Warriors' Den. "What was that all about?" Patchpelt asked. "There's somthing wrong. With Minnowheart AND Thornfur. She's never acted like that before. Not even when a twoleg." Frostpelt exclaimed. Chapter 9~''Flameheart'' "Oh well Clan life is just strange..." Splotchpelt said "Icestar No!" A yowl sounded it was Minnowheart Icestar collasped on the ground blood pouring from her neck "what happened?"splotchpelt yowled "A-a fox!"Lionpaw yowled back Icestar lay still "Splotchstar"Whitepaw stated simply "No she has nine lives" Frostpelt snapped at Whitepaw as if on que Icestar gasped and her eyes flew open. "New warriors.." Icestar murmered to herself "Let all cats old enough to hunt in the snow gather below to hear my words!"icestar yowled cats gathered below "Whitepaw Lionpaw step forward!"Whitepaw and Lionpaw came foward slowly "I Icestar leader of Snowclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon the apprentices for they have trained hard in the ways of your noble code and i commend them warriors in their turn. Lionpaw, Whitepaw? Do you promise to uphold the warrior code protect and defend your Clan even st the cost of your life?" Icestar asked "I do"Lionpaw almost yowled".....I do"Whitepaw slowly said "Then from now Lionpaw because of your swiftness you will be called Lionwind! Whitepaw Because of your stubbornness you will be Called Whitefang!"icestar yowled the clan was silent for a few heart-beats "Whitefang!Lionwind!whitefang!Lionwind!" the clan cheered for the new warriors the clan was dismissed ~timeskip brought to you by lack of ideas~ Minnowheart had gotten pretty plump this past moon it was now going to be a full moon for the 2nd time Since Minnowheart was acting weird and she was HUGE "Your expecting kits aren't you?" Chapter 10~''Pinefur'' "''What?!" ''Minnowheart yowled "How could you even think that? I don't even have a mate! Why are you accusing me of that?" Minnowheart hissed at Frostpelt "Why are you so ''BIG then?" "How rude! I haven't noticed." Minnowheart stated simply. "You've been sleeping a lot too. Minnowheart, don't forget, I'm a medicine cat." "You think I don't know you're a medicine cat?" "And if you ''are expecting kits, you shouldn't be out here acting like a warrior. You should've been in the nursery a while ago. You're putting those kits in danger." Frostpelt was worried for Minnowheart. Minnowheart drew her lips back in a snarl. "I'm ''NOT ''expecting kits! Quit assuming things before you gather the facts! If I where expecting kits, I would let you know!" "Fine, Minnowheart. Have it your way." Frostpelt stalked off. "Woah, Minnowheart! Lay off the fresh kill, will you?" Whitefang joked. "Shut up mouse-brain!" ~Time skip~ "Minnowheart?" It was Icestar who had spoke. "Whoa, what happened to you?" "I get it, I'm fat. I guess it's just a time in my life. I'm sure it'll go away soon." Minnowheart said blankly. "Right. Can you go out to the edge of the territory and get some juniper berries for Frostpelt? She's quite busy right now. And. . . You could use some exercise." "Sure. And I ''get it!" ~Time skip~ "Everyone, stop!" Icestar yowled "Did you hear that? I heard a distance yowl. It sounded as if a cat was in pain. All of our cats are here though. . ." "Where's Minnowheart?" It was Patchpelt who spoke. "Minnowheart!" Frostpelt yowled. "Something's attacking her! Lionwind, Patchpelt, go see! Frostpelt, you go with them, just in case she has any wounds! Thornfur, guard the camp entrance!" "Owwww!". . . . . . Chapter 11~''Flameheart'' "Minnowheart!" The yowl of Frostpelt sounded through the forest "ok your fine now" Thornfur padded into a small bush where minnowhesart had Four kits at her belly "Your kits Thornfur" Minnowheart said looking down at her kits "What should we name them?" Thornfur asked ignoring the cats knowing and shocked looks behind them "For this little brown tom....How about Branchkit?" Minnowheart asked thornfur nodded "This little Silver tom..Timberkit" Thornfur flicked his tail to the Silver tom "this little Silver tabby she-kit with white splotches...Mosskit"minnowheart decided "i remember this little Black and white she-cat form the books...remember Ravenpaw?" Thornfur asked "So her name will be Ravenkit?" Minnowheart asked Thornfur nodded ~lack of ideas Time skip brought to you by Thornfur having a lot of explaining to Frostpelt and Icestar~ Ravenkit was the last to open his eyes it had been a quarter moon since they where born. "Im Ravenstar! Leader of Snowclan as leader Mosskit will be called mosspaw my deputy will be Timberfall!and the medicine cat will be Branchclaw!" Ravenkit yowled "Who said you can be leader and why am i an apprentice!" Mosskit yowled "I'' came up with game if you wanna be leader start you own clan '''start my own clan? of course! ill wait until i'm a warrior!' mosskit thought to herself "Mosskit, Ravenkit, Branchkit,Timberkit! the sun is going down come inside!" Minnowheart yowled to her kits Chapter 12~''Pinefur'' It was a day after Minnowheart's kits had opened their eyes. "Minnowheart, I need to talk to you" A voice sounded from outside the nursery. It was Frostpelt. "Come, in." Frostpelt walked over and sat beside Minnowheart. "Don't you know what trouble you've gotten into?" "What do you mean, Frostpelt?" Minnowheart sounded astonished. "I mean your kits. Why didn't you tell me the truth? I'm a medicine cat, I could've guided you through this. And plus, you needed herbs to keep you healthy. You should have also been in the nursery! Now look what happened to Timberkit!" Frostpelt hissed. "Nothing happened to Timberkit! He's fine!" Minnowheart retorted. Timberkit was rolling around on the moss, making funny noises. "You know there is something wrong, Minnowheart. If you had the correct care, this wouldn't of happened." "I'm sorry! I didn't know this would happen! I just didn't know how the Clan would react. . . Now because of my stupidity, Timberkit is sick!" Minnowheart yowled Frostpelt shot her a glance of sympathy. "It's okay, Minnowheart. I'll take good care of him. For now, I think it'll be best to have him come with me to the medicine cats' den.I'll work with him, until he's fit to come back. Right now, I think he's a danger to the other kits." As Frostpelt spoke, Ravenkit padded Timberkit on the ear and Timberkit shot back and swiped at him. His paw made contact, causing Ravenkit's face to bleed. Ravenkit sent out a wail of pain. "I was just playing with you, Timberkit! MInnow-" Ravenkit cried, running to Minnowhearts' side. "Timberkit. . . That's not how you play." "At this time Thornfur padded in. "What has happened to Ravenkit!?" "That's what I was going to talk to you about, Thornfur. I think Timberkit is ill. I would like to take him into the medicine cat's den so I can work with him." Frostpelt said sympathetically. "Okay." Minnowheart and Thornfur agreed. "Right now, I'm going to get cobwebs for Ravenkit, and I'll take Timberkit with me. Don't worry, you can visit him everyday. And it won't be long. He'll be back in here in no time." "Come on Timberkit." Frostpelt said gently. "No!" Timberkit yowled. "Now Timberkit, do what Frostpelt tells you. You'll be back soon!" Minnowheart mewed sadly. 'Let's go, sweetie." Timberkit's back legs rose. "I said, NO!" Timberkit hauled himself at Frostpelt, his claws unsheathed. He jumped and tore into Frostpelt's throat, blood gushing out everywhere. The other kits where yowling with fear, hiding behind Minnowheart. "Owww! Aaaggh! StarClan, agh!!" Frostpelt's body was convulsing and blood was gushing out of her throat. "NOOO! FROSTPELT!" Chapter 13~ Flameheart Minnowheart jolted awake "You fell asleep after Frostypelt took Timberkit to the medicine cat den" a small voice said to Minnowheart she looked down to see Mosskit "Thank StarClan it was just a dream!" Minnowheart growled "Are you ok mommy?" Ravenkit look up at her mother "I'm fine little Ravenkit" Minnowheart assured her kit "He should be ok in a just few days its sore throat" Frostpelt explained as she came into the nusery. "Frostypelt! Look im a warrior!" Mosskit yowled and tackled down her sister- Ravenkit Ravenkit ba tted Mosskit with her paws and made Mosskit stumble back Mosskit leaped on top of Ravenkit and the two tumble around rolling in a heap of fur "I'm Mossstar of Mossclan! and Branchfall is my deputy!" Mosskit yowled "No fair! Our clan deputy Timberheart is sick!" Ravenkit yowled "Its two on one Ravenstar give up!" Branchfall yowled to his sister "Enough you three!" Minnowheart separated the kits "Awww but we was just about to defeat Ravenclan!" Mosskit whined "Kits will be kits Minnowheart" Frostpelt said to the queen. "Rogue scent!" a cat- Pinefur yowled the Clan snapped their heads around Mosskit crawled under a bush and smirked seeing a apprentice-ish rogue "Thanks for coming" Mosskit whispered the rogue nodded "We'll have to wait Timberkit is sick and I need to learn more wait until my name is no longer Mosspaw but that gonna be over twelve moons ok Scarred?" Mosskit explained Scarred nodded and dashed off Mosskit acted scared and went into the nursery once again no one had noticed she was gone yes in four moons i will be leader of Mossclan until then i'll just pretend and plan out! and i'll bring Branchkit and Ravenkit with e TimberSick wouldn't last a day! "Mosskit come on lets play outside!" Ravenkit yowled Mosskit stumbled outside "Hey guys!" Timberkit padded up to them "Can i play?"Mosskit's ears flattend against her head "Fine" mosskit them smirked "Are you sue your good enough to play Timber''sick'' in fact wont that be your warrior name?" Mosskit leaped on a small branch "I Icestar name you Timber''sick''" Mosskit did an Icestar voice No! She won't really name me that will she?!" Timberkit yowled "She would never Timberkit if does then i'm a rat shaped like a cat flying in the air!" Ravenkit yowled to her Brother "Well your two moons right now you have around 12 moons before you get those names!"Thornfur appeared behind them he turned to Mosskit "What was this about naming your litter-mate Timber''sick''?" Chapter 14~''Pinefur'' "Timberkit is sick!" Mosskit explained to Thornfur. "Frostpelt says he has a sore throat!" Ravenkit mewed. "Yeah right! My throat doesn't even hurt!" Timberkit hissed, turning around making weird noises. "Yeah right Timber''sick''! You just don't want to act weak!" Branchkit retorted. "Guys, stop! Timberkit, get back to Frostpelt! You aren't allowed to play with your siblings yet!" Minnowheart hissed. "But Minnowheart! My throat doesn't even hurt!" Timberkit wailed. "Why does everyone have to be so mean?! One day I will get revenge!" Timberkit yowled. "You three- get back in the nursery. Now.." The three kits padded back into the nursery, heads down and tails drooping. Frostpelt padded outside with Minowheart. "Now, Minnowheart, you know Timberkit really doesn't have a sore throat, right?" Frostpelt mewed sympathetically. "No! That's what you said! What's wrong then?" "Well, Minnowheart, Timberkit has what twolegs call ASD. I think it happened because you didn't have the right care while you where carrying the kits. But it seems as if he's the only kit who has it. It's not a bad thing Minnowheart. Cats with ASD are very smart, they just don't have normal social skills. Don't worry, if I work with him, he'll be fine. I don't think he should be playing with the other kits until I work with him properly. I told you he had a sore throat because the other kits where there." "Timberkit. . . I'm so sorry!" Minnowheart yowled. "He'll be fine." "Owwww!" A yowl sounded from the clearing. It was Ravenkit and Timberkit. "Timberkit, I told you to stay in the den!" Frostpelt hissed. Minnowheart was crying on the ground. "Frostpelt, Minnowheart! I asked Timberkit if he was okay because he was in the corner of the den and he drove me out and swiped me on the chest! It hurts!" Ravenkit wailed. "Timberkit.." Minnowheart whispered "More like Timber''sick''." Ravenkit hissed, and went back in the nursery. "Sundown patrol!" Icestar yowled "I thought that dream was way out there, but I guess not. . . " Minnowheart mewed. . "It was probably a sign from StarClan. I've got to go. Visit Timberkit anytime." Timberkit. . . I'm so sorry!!!!! If I would have actually '''told' someone, this wouldn't have happened!!!'' Chapter 15~''Flameheart'' Branchkit sighed he didn't like making fun of Timberkit he really didn't he just didn't want to be an outcast. I've made up my mind im going to help Timberkit through this! Branchkit padded over to Timberkits den he will grow up to be warrior but if his socail skills didn't improve then timberkit would live his whole life sleeping in that den alone. "Timberkit? I'm sorry I teased you! Can I come in?" Branchkit yowled "Come in.." the faint Growled of Timberkit was just a faint whisper Branchkit slowly came in "timberkit...I brought you a crow...wanna share?" *Le mossykit (lol)* And then the hero cat said "one cat two clans!and he darted over to Tigerstar and ripped him to shredds!" Mosskit yowled to Ravenkit sitting on the small branch "Whats going on over here?" Frostpelt asked and she padded over with Thornfur "Frostypelt! Thornyfur!" Mosskit yowled and Thornfur let out s small mrrow of Luaghter "Your four moons old now Mosskit its time you to call me Thorn''fur and Frostypelt ''Frost''pelt" "But i dont wanna!" Mosskit whined. Patchpelt came dashing out of the warriors den "Why does leaf-bare have to be so cruel!?" he Growled "What is it!?" Frostpelt asked, alarm in her voice "I- Lionwind...Lionwind has Shade-cough!" Chapter 16~Pineyfur! (Mosskit! stop!) "Oh no! Not shadecough! That's worse than snowcough!" Frostpelt yowled. "I've better go get herbs for him." Frostpelt padded quickly away into her den, greeting Timberkit on her way in. Timberkit was sitting inside the dark part of the den, his face towards the wall, shivering. Branchkit was still in the den, trying to talk to his brother. "Timberkit, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Branchkit wailed. "Leave. I-I-I I would like to be left to myself in this. . . dark, dark den." Timberkit whispered. "Branchkit, don't worry, I'll work with him, you'll be with him soon. For now, I don't think he should be around any other littermate." Frostpelt mewed. "Bye, Timberkit. . . " Frostpelt trotted out of the den and into the Warriors' den. "Lionwind, I've brought herb-. . . . What in the name of StarClan!?!" Frostpelt yowled, her eyes wide. "Help- help. . help me Frostpelt. . . ''Please!" ''Lionwind was lying still on the moss, blood coming from his mouth. "You didn't tell me it was ''THIS BAD!" ''Frostpelt hissed at Patchpelt. "Your the Clan deputy! You should know better than that!" "It wasn't that bad then! It got worse in that little of time!" "Get him into the medicine cat's den!" Frostpelt and Patchpelt lifted Lionwind up, and hauled him to the den. At the moment when they put Lionwind down, Timberkit wailed. He was making a mess in the back, and Frostpelt had to run to him. "What's wrong, Timberkit! Use your words!" Frostpelt demanded. "I know what it is." Patchpelt mewed. "Cats with ASD don't like change. It was a change to Timberkit when we brought Lionwind in." "You should've been the medicine cat. Well, that explains a lot." Timberkit was still wailing, but over his wailing, Lionwind was choking. "Give him yarrow so he can vomit!" Frostpelt yowled, trying to clam down Timberkit in the mix. '"This is a disaster!"' Chapter 17~Flameheart "Timberkit calm down!" Frostpelt yowled and she curled her self around the young kit the kit snuggled agianst her fur and had no choice but to sleep "Ok hurry! get-" Frostpelt stopped in her tracks...Lionwind was dead "The shade-cough killed him i trieed to keep him alive but it the blood just kept coming" patchpelt explained "I-I I let him die over a wailing kit!" Frostpelt murmered to Herself "I lost my first cat" She stared wide-eyed at Lionwinds body "I'm going to tell Icestar" Frostpelt said Still shaken up she padded out of the den a few heart-beats later a yowl rang through the clearing "He cant be Dead Frostpelt! That not true!" Icestar yowled Frostpelt sighed as the whole clan gathered around the two "Patchpelt tellme its not true! Lionwind can't be dead can he?!" Icestar yowled grief fille din her voice for her brother Patchpelt looked down "Icestar.....I'm sorry" Patchpelt lookdown at his paws Icestar yowled with greif Whitefang collasped head on his paws his jaws threatened to let out a yowl of grief for his Older Brother "go get his body! Someone!" Icestar yowled thornfur dashed into the Medicine cat den dragging out Lionwinds body Icestar let out another yowl "Starclan why?!" Frostpelt flinched she saw Branchkit, Mosskit, and Ravenkit staring in horror at the dead body of Lionwind "It's just the life of a warrior Icestar things happen" Whitefang said Softly to his big sister "but Starclans sake why did it have to be Lionwind?!" Icestar wailed "We'll keepa vigil for him Icestar" Pinefur mewed softly to her leaderICestar Hissed when Mosskit got near Lionwinds body and mosskit Flinched back "Ok" icestar finally said as the sun was setting Chapter 18~Pinefur'' "How did this happen? It's surely not because Frostpelt isn't a good medicine cat." Icestar siad blankly "Well. . . Frostpelt was in the back of the den trying to clam down. . . Timberkit..." Patchpelt said. "What?! That kit!! No!!" Icestar yowled with fury. "It's not his fault, he's si-" Patchpelt got cut off. "Not his fault! It's Minnowheart's fault! She's the one who didn't properly take care of her kits while they were in the womb!" Icestar yowled, while Minnowheart over heard. "I'm so sorry Icestar! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Minnowheart yowled. "That kit's going to be very lucky if he even gets to apprentice ranking!" Icestar yowled with fury "You don't have to be that cruel!" Minnowheart hissed 'Just look at Whitefang, he hasn't moved since Lionwind's death! You've destroyed this Clan with that kit! You're lucky I haven't exiled you and you're sick kit! I'm sure thinking about it!!" Icestar was furious. "Frostpelt, get that fox-hearted thing out here!" Icestar yowled to the medicine cat's den. Frostpelt stuck her head out. "What do you mean? I'm kinda busy, I am trying to preserve Lionwind's body for vigil, and I have to get Whitefang in here soon!" Frostpelt mewed out of the den. "Frostpelt, that's an order!" Icestar yowled. "What fox-hearted thing are you talking about!?" Frostpelt hissed. "That kit in there!" Icestar hissed. "No! Don't be mean to him! It's not his fault!" Icestar let out a yowl of fury. She ran into the den and grabbed Timberkit by the throat. "Look here you foxheart, you just caused one of our best warriors to be killed, and our other one is out of commission, because of you!" "Icestar, I didn't mean to! Please- let go of my throat. It hurts!" Timberkit wailed. "Oh, you decide to speak no, do you? You piece of fox dung!" Icepelt snarled between a mouthful of kit-fur. "P-Please, I can't breathe, it hurts!" "Icestar! What kind of leader are you?!" Frostpelt wailed. Thornfur came out of the nursery to see what was going on. "That's my son!" Minnowheart was crying on the ground. "Please, stop! It's not his fault! He's sick. . ." Frostpelt hurled herself at Icestar, careful not to hurt Timberkit. She bit into her side, causing Icestar to let go of Timberkit. Timberkit lay still on the ground, wailing. "Why? Why does everyone hate me?!" There was blood coming from his throat. "You piece of mouse dung! Number one, he's just a kit. Number two, he's sick for StarClan's sake! You should NOT be the leader of this Clan!" Frostpelt yowled, biting into Icestar's throat. "How do you like it huh?" There was a full-blown fight in the middle of the clearing, between the Clan's medicine cat and the Clan's leader. Patchpelt grabbed the wounded kit and went into the medicine cat's den. The battle between SnowClan has begun. And it's a battle between themselves.